


this burn, under my skin (it's you, always you)

by MatildaSwan



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Bondage, Snogging Against A Desk, Some Begging, Younger cast make a cameo in like half a scene, a lil bit of limit pushing but they're both super into it, bc they have nothing to do w the actual content of the fic, bit of praise kink, but not enough to warrant a charac tag, sex against a door, which is locked bc boundaries are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: Ada would never deny the delight she feels whenever she sees a certain spark burn in Hecate's eyes, but they usually keep those feelings confined to the breaks between terms. Somedays, however, it burns so bright they bend their own rules and steal a moment for themselves, far away from the responsibilities of the school and its students, where they can be alone with their wants and each other.Today is one of those days.





	this burn, under my skin (it's you, always you)

**Author's Note:**

> **note** : cameo of the the younger cast in the first scene has a similar vibe to Miss Cackle telling Ethel and Mildred off about the friendship potion in "Out Of Bounds" but several years in the future bc none of them ever sort their junk out and learn to just get along. Beyond that, fic has Nothing to do w them, at all. I may be in a grey area producing explicit content from All Ages Entertainment source material, but there are clear boundaries in place here.
> 
> On that note, this is probably actually the worst thing I've ever written, but here we are, in this towering inferno. Oh my, isn't it warm.
> 
> CW: these marrieds get a bit kinky during their alone time.

‘Enough!’ Miss Cackle’s voice—normally soft spoken and kind, now twisted and tense; pulled to its limits along with her patience—cuts through the chorus of bickering currently filling her office.

The room falls silent. She stares at the girls in front of her: Enid sneering at Ethel, scowling from the last dig Enid managed to land before being shushed, while Drusilla and Mildred stare at the floor looking decidedly scolded. She glares at Enid and Ethel until they too look decidedly crestfallen: Enid twisting the tips of her belt and Ethel pouting as if sucking on a lemon drop.

‘This constant squabbling _must_ stop. It really has gone too far, and for far too long.’ 

She had hoped the girls would have grown out of it by now, but in all the years they’ve been here, they remain locked in the same bickering they began when they first started at Cackle’s. She knows it’s unlikely that they will ever learn to let it go while they remain in her school, but a bit of added pressure to at least try to keep them on the straight and narrow never goes amiss.  

‘I’m afraid it’s to be dentition for you all,’ she begins, casting a sidelong glance at her Deputy, standing silent by the side of the desk. She receives a curt nod in  return. ‘Every night for the rest of the week.’ The group let out a collective groan and though she expects nothing less, Miss Cackle feels her hackles raise. ‘And the next!’ The girls gape, frog mouthed and confused. Ethel’s pout turns sourer by the second. All of it spurs her already foul mood further.  ‘Because if this does not stop—if _any_ of you end in my office again—you shall all find yourselves grounded for the remainder of term.’ She sees Hecate turn towards her in her perpheries, brow quizzical and eyes bright; the girls blink at her. ‘Have I made myself clear?’ she snaps when the silence wears at her nerves. She feels a twinge of regret when they all jump at the unfamiliar hardness of her voice, but nothing more; she really has had enough of this. 

‘Yes, Miss Cackle,’ they chorus, small and contrite, standing awkwardly while they wait to be dismissed. 

She looks over at Miss Hardbroom, sees a brightness in her eyes as she glares too, but her mouth stays a tight line and offers nothing else to say on the matter. She turns back to the four of them. ‘Good, now you may all go.’ 

Miss Hardbroom snaps her fingers as the girls shuffle out of the room; they catches a glimpse of Maud waiting for them in the corridor, hear the first breath of her scolding them too—‘I _told_ you to behave!’—as door thuds shut again. 

Hecate sniffs; Ada chuckles glumly as she sits back in her chair. 

‘I suppose it’s too much to hope for some peace and quiet, but one hopes all the same,’ she sighs heavily, closing her eyes; she opens them again to find Hecate still hovering at the corner of her desk: her fingers poised, tensed, at the edge of the wood, one fingernail trailing a line in the grain. ‘Wouldn’t you agree, my dear?’ 

She receives only a noncommittal hum in response, but catches sight of the sparkle in Hecate’s eyes, burning bright in the now empty room as she smirks down at the table. It makes Ada’s skin itch. ‘ _Hecate_.’

Her head snaps up. She blinks at Ada, wide eyed and owlish. ‘Headmistress?’

‘What is it?’ Ada asks, her foul mood morphing into something far nicer and filled with curiosity as Hecate blushes and nibbles at her bottom lip.  She looks away. Her fingers twitch and something twists in Ada. ‘Now darling, none of that,’ she purrs, sitting forward in her seat and leaning close to look up at Hecate. ‘Tell me?’ she coaxes softly, set on charming the truth from Hecate. Hecate hesitates and Ada presses, voice brokering no argument. ‘I said tell me.’

‘You were rather harsh.'

‘Yes, I was rather, wasn’t I?’ Ada admits with a nod.

Hecate hums. ‘You’re not usually so…forceful.’

‘Suppose I’ve just taken a page out of your book,’ Ada teases and the corners of Hecate’s lips twitch into that half smile Ada loves so dearly. It renews the brightness in Hecate’s eye.

‘But that’s not all, is it?’ she presses, smiling kindly, warmly, _heatedly_. She delights as Hecate flushes, and waits patiently as she pauses a moment before shaking her head. 

‘No, headmistress.’ 

‘You were always fond of a little strictness, weren’t you?’ Ada purrs. Hecate shivers, staring wide-eyed before nodding shakily. ‘And in term time, too. Hecate, I’m shocked,’ she teases, no malice in her words, but Hecate blushes shame all the same.  

‘I know, I’m sorry—’ she begins to stammer. 

‘—I didn’t say I minded,’ Ada cuts her off. They have rules, of course, mostly as Hecate’s insistence though Ada follows them willingly. But it’s been a hard day, for all it’s barely half way done, and she could use the distraction, the _delight_ , that a wanting Hecate always provides, if only for a moment.

She snaps her fingers; the door locks. Hecate’s lips press tight, breathing deeply. She blinks owlishly, her eyes dark and bright, as Ada smirks and slowly rises to her feet. Hecate stays rooted to the spot asAdastalks around the desk, shivering under that heated stare; she turns as Ada draws near, leaves herself open to be pinned against  the edge of the desk, and clenches her hands tight by her side.

Ada leans forward, just out of reach, and waits for Hecate to meet her halfway.

‘Ada,’ Hecate whispers, _pleads_ , with such heat, such _reverence_ , Ada has to bite back a groan. She lets it hum against Hecate’s lips as she finally breaks with a desperate keen and covers the distance between them, kisses her soundly with her hands tight on Ada’s collar pulling her close. 

Ada kisses back fiercely, her hands biting into Hecate’s hips, pressing their bodies tight till they’re both humming.  She breaks away, trailing kisses down Hecate neck before stopping to nibble on a pulse point. 

Hecate gasps out loud, trembling her arms, and Ada smirks, raises her chin to kiss Hecate’s open mouth. Moans tingle at her lips and she gently grinds her hips against Hecate.

‘Stop!’ Hecate breaks away with a groan.  ‘Mm, stop, please,’ she whispers, breathless, her forehead resting against Ada’s, eyes bluring as they focus on her lips. ‘Ada, we _can’t_. It’s—we should stop.’

Ada nods. ‘Of course.’ She pulls away, regret etching her forehead; t he regret in Hecate’s eyes shines even brighter.

She stares at the floor. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Stop that.’ Ada scolds gently, a finger under Hecate’s chin tilting up her head. ‘You’ve nothing to apologise for.’

Hecate smiles, small and relieved, and Ada can’t resist pressing one last, soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. She draws back to see Hecate eyes flutter open again, delights in their darkness, the flush of her cheeks, parted lips still panting slightly. She steps back but keeps staring, as Hecate smooths down her dress, tugs her collar straight, before resting a finger against her lip for a moment.

Hecate snaps herself focused and stammers out a goodbye. Ada watches her beat a measured, if hastily, retreat towards the locked door. She snaps her fingers twice, and again once she’s walked through the frame.

Ada stares at her wake long after she leaves.

*

Ada is decidedly distracted for the rest of the day: irritated about the clean up required by a half blown up potions lab, by the nattering in the corridors and staffroom, the ringing silence as she attends to her duties throughout the castle,from the general, monotonous stress always with her while she runs this academy. 

But underneath the normal hum of the day are flashes of thought: memories of Hecate trembling under her hands, the feel of her lips warm and soft against Ada’s own, the husk of her voice near Ada’s ear and the way she shivers when Ada whispers in return. She pushes them away as quickly as they appear; it still leaves her tense and irritable.

She  plods through the day, yearning for her own time and space, to be alone with her thoughts and handle them herself, for the reprieve of an evening which cannot come fast enough.

*

She barely makes it through dinner.

Hecate by her elbow is a delicious kind of torment that tests her resolve, but she manages it all the same. Then they rise from the now clear table, stand close as the hall empties in a flurry of noise. Hecate raises her hand in the now silent chamber to wave the floor clear, before dropping them back by her side. 

She manages to scrape the length of a dulled nail along the skin of Ada’s arm. 

Ada inhales sharply and looks up Hecate. She sees the darkness of her eyes, the deliberate intent shining bright, and feels a flash of want rip right through her. She knows Hecate feels it too. She smiles, just a twitch, and Hecate nods just as small.

She turns away without a word, not trusting her voice, and goes about her evening duties as far away from Hecate as possible, till curfew comes and the girls left to their own devices for the night with no need for their teachers till the morning.

She knocks gently at Hecate’s bedroom door and smiles when it opens without a word; smiles all the more when she sees Hecate standing on the other side, waiting for her. She steps through the frame and crowds Hecate, turning her gently as the door creaks shut behind her.  It barely has time to lock before Ada has Hecate pressed against the wood. 

She kisses her with abandon, fingertip bruising tight on her hips and her tongue licking along the seam of her mouth; Hecate moans in response, parts her lips with a greedy sigh, and sags against the door. 

‘I’m sorry for making you wait,’ Ada breathes against Hecate’s neck, nipping gently at the flushed skin. Hecate shivers. ‘I haven’t stopped thinking about all day,’ Ada explains while Hecate trembles in her arms. ‘Let me have you, my sweet girl,’ she begs, ‘Darling, please let me have you?’ 

Hecate whimpers against Ada’s lips. Her own pleasure she can deny indefinitely, but Ada’s? She wouldn’t know how even if she wanted to try. 

‘Yes,’ she whispers, voice ragged, fingers clenched tight by her side. ‘ _Please.’_

Ada smirks, delighted and ravenous.

‘Thank you, my dearest,' she says, wrapping her hands around Hecate’s wrists to pin Hecate’s hands above her head.  Hecate moans, her chest heaving, as Ada pulls away. 

She waves her hand to leave the room encased in a bubble of sorts, with just the two of them inside and nothing, not even the smallest sound, capable of bleeding out into the corridor, and the door deadlocked. No one could bother them, even if they wanted to; one of the reasons they so rarely spend their nights like this.

_We have time,_ she reasons, t _he_ _world won't end if we aren’t where we ought to be for an hour._ And even if it does, she wants this too badly to care.

The spell settles and she notices the hands still clenched above Hecate’s head. She smiles, stepping forward; shining with pride, with promise.

‘Good girl,’ she whispers and Hecate _whines_ ; Ada’s heart races at the sound. ‘Should I keep you there?’ 

Hecate nods, near frantic; t ies wrap around her wrists to bind her tight. She bites hard on her bottom lip to bite back a groan as a  hook sprouts from the door between her bent knuckles. 

Ada steps closer still, reaching up to guide Hecate’s hands just that much higher to leave Hecate hanging. 

Hecate shuffles slightly before settling her weight;hooks a leg over Ada’s hip and spreads herself wide. Ada hikes Hecate’s gown up to her waist, skirting around the belt beneath, pushing aside her knickers to trace a fingertip through Hecate's silken heat.

‘Oh, you’re already so _wet,_ my love,’ she croons. ‘What have you been up to, I wonder. Have you been thinking of me too?’

Hecate nods, teeth still sunk into her bottom lip as she flushes red. 

'Oh, you are _such_ a good girl.'  Ada praises, removing her hand to strip Hecate's cunt bare.

Hecate keens as Ada enters her with two fingers, sinking knuckle deep to sit still, as Hecate adjusts, before curling her fingers and working her hand between Hecate legs, slow and deep.

'Mm, Ada, _please_ ,' she gasps, rolling her hips forward. Ada quickens her hand and Hecate moans, low and ragged.

She lets her head fall back against the wood, leaving her neck long and enticing and exposed. Ada dips her head, sinks her teeth into Hecate’s neck, and feels her shudder. She smiles.  

'More,' Hecate begs, again and again. 'Please! Ada,  _more._ '

Ada give it to her, pummelling her harder, _faster,_ until Hecate's breathing is ragged, her cheeks flushed, her eyelids hooded; she flops her head forward, resting her forehead against Ada’s. 

'Don't stop,' Hecate breaths against Ada's lips as she begins to flutter around Ada's fingers. 'Please don't stop.'

She comes so prettily Ada can’t help kissing her, swallowing her cries as Hecate  shudders violently, groaning low in her throat. Ada keeps them pressed tight, holding her close in the dimly lit room. Her hand slows, but does not stop. 

‘One more,’ Ada begs, entices, _pleads_. Hecate whimpers, bites her lip. ‘Can you manage that for me, my sweet girl?’

Hecate nods, of course she does, but Ada sees the twinge in her arm and flicks away the hook keeping her against the door. Hecate’s arms fall around Ada’s neck, her bound hands falling to rest against Ada’s spine. She'd fall flat on her face if not for Ada's body keeping her upright.

Ada presses her against the wood, slipping in another finger to fuck her rough and dirty and _delicious_ against the bedroom door. 

‘Come for me, my love,’ Ada whispers as Hecate clings tight. ‘Let me feel you come, my good girl, such a good girl, that’s it, _oh—’_

Hecate hangs limp from Ada’s shoulders, gasping for breath as she twitches around Ada’s knuckles, moaning as aftershocks ripple through her until she finally stops trembling.

She gasps as Ada slips from her folds, as she shifts to let Hecate’s leg slide from her hip, as Ada soothes whispers into her ears while  guiding her to the bed on shaky legs. 

Ada unbinds her wrist, kisses over the reddened skin and watches it fade to white. Looks up to see Hecate smiling, that soft, gentle, _kind_ smile Ada knows next to no one else in the whole world sees save for herself. She smiles back and lays them out on the mattress, snuggling close to mutter praise while Hecate sinks back into her own skin.

Long minutes pass till Hecate gathers enough energy to slide down the bed and lick Ada to one climax, then another, to leave Ada a sweet, sticky, sated mess. She crawls up the bed, chin glistening, to kiss Ada thoroughly before settling beside her, a tangle of limbs and heavy cloth wrapped around them at odd angles.

They curl close in this stolen moment, made all the sweeter knowing it will soon end—with them both wrapped up warm in their separate beds, their lips still humming from one last goodnight kiss—but not quite yet; for they have time enough, to be alone with each other, in their bubble which has yet to burst. 


End file.
